


你是我的最佳辩手

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, 东去春来 - Freeform, 南北 - Freeform, 双北 - Freeform, 明月照九洲 - Freeform, 纬钧 - Freeform, 辩论圈设定, 郭蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧, 唐九洲/邵明明, 撒贝宁/何炅, 郎东哲/王春彧, 郭文韬/蒲熠星
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. 设定

唐九州（三辩）本科一年级（计通学院）

忙内 没有成为队宠反而成了队欺（笑）

因为自己是三辩所以极其崇拜同样是三辩的阿蒲学长 被阿蒲当关门弟子培养（因为三辩是稀缺人才，也就jiojio这一个弟子）

质询方面很有天赋 但心性不够沉稳（脑子不好）成长空间极大 未来可期

邵明明（并不经常上场）本科二年级（艺术学院）

虽然是辩手但却更像是资料员与助教

帮助大家查找资料（队内资料库，是我们细致的明明）

非常注重辩论队的形象（给队内搭配领带，胸针，袖扣……）

潘宥诚（二辩）本科二年级（艺术学院）

稳中带皮的小可爱 二年级的主心骨

石凯（一辩）本科二年级（艺术学院）

多才多艺的skdd不仅是辩论队队友还是校声乐团的成员

所以没有办法跟辩论队长时间进行训练

经常在辩手不够的时候被拉过来救场，所以打一辩比较多

蒲熠星（三辩）本科三年级 辩论协会会长

金融学院

阿蒲是稀缺的人才-三辩 

鸥学姐培养的接班人 撒老师的爱徒

由于辩位的攻击性，大家都认为蒲草是不好相处的高冷学霸

其实就是一个软乎乎的瓜皮

阿蒲在辩论质询上的天赋极高

再加上知识储备十分卓越，在圈中已经是新生代中的顶尖辩手

虽然是会长，却极其偷懒

郭文韬（四辩）本科三年级 辩论协会副会长

管理学院

辩协真正管事的副会长

沉稳的性格使其非常适合四辩这个位置

容易害羞但是一拳500 结果就是人狠话不多

比较慢热的类型

是剑宗类型的四辩，结辩时听起来并不具备强大的攻击性，却在不知不觉中蚕食对方的立场

在队内是软妹形象，在队外是大家眼中的高岭之花

周峻纬（四辩）本科三年级 辩论协会副会长

医学院

辩协真正管事的另一位副会长

和文韬不同，峻纬是一针见血型四辩

在结辩时一下子就攻击到对面的漏洞

心理学--所以是个白切黑

鸥学姐的弟弟，但学姐却希望峻纬是个三辩

在队内学弟学妹眼中是比阿蒲靠谱的存在

在其他同学看来是谦谦君子的代言人

齐思钧（二辩）本科三年级（领队）秘书长

管着协会财政大权的秘书长

和由于靠谱的性格接任了新一届辩论队的领队

是队内的齐妈，大家最依赖的人

话痨的属性在辩论场上依旧存在，所以喜欢二辩这个可以长申论的辩位

在队外是温暖学长的形象，是大家亲切的小齐学长

王春彧（二辩）本科三年级 办公室负责人

储建学院

老干部代言人，但本人远不如表面看起来那么正经

逻辑非常强，是盘逻辑型的辩手

作为辩协办公室的负责人，管理着协会所有活动和决定落实

由于建筑专业，喜欢世界各地到处跑

郎东哲（四辩）本科四年级（前领队）

医学院

比王春彧更进一步的老干部代言人

和中医这个专业极其相配，感觉郎老师就是养生本人

非常开心自己发现了很多优秀的辩手，所以三年级辩论队实力十分强悍

研究生设定如下

刘昊然（二辩）研究生一年级

白敬亭（二辩）研究生一年级

鬼鬼（一辩）研究生二年级

鸥（三辩）研究生二年级

张若昀（二辩）研究生毕业 偶尔兼职教练

魏晨（四辩）研究生毕业 偶尔兼职教练

撒老师 法学院教授 辩论队指导老师 圈内传奇辩手

何老师 传播学院教授 辩论队指导老师 圈内传奇辩手


	2. 召集

“今天真是个好天气”，蒲熠星靠在窗边，悠闲地吃着西瓜，窗台上还放着一听冰可乐。这场景，好不惬意。

“阿蒲，数你最悠闲”齐思钧一边数落着一边修改着策划案，“马上军训结束了，紧接着就是新一年的纳新，咱辩论协会又不像动漫协会、美妆协会之类的自带流量，而且辩论这项活动又自带门槛，每年的纳新都不如人意啊。”

“哎呀，我相信你，你一定可以的，刚刚文韬给我发消息说他下课过来，你再叫上峻纬和王春彧商量今年纳新的事情吧。”蒲熠星把西瓜皮扔到垃圾桶里，拿上可乐就向门外头走“你们加油，本会长还有课，先走啦。”

话音还没落，门就已经关上了。齐思钧显然对蒲熠星甩手掌柜的行为见怪不怪，连眼神都没分一个给蒲熠星，眼神就没离开过电脑上的策划案，头也不抬的说了声拜。

离军训结束还有3天，意味着3天后，这一届百团大战即将开始。百团大战，是纳新的第一步，几乎能决定今年社会能招多少新人。每个社团都卯足了劲想在百团的时候能吸引到新生们的注意力，这也是齐思钧头疼的地方。

“你们说，舞蹈协会可以表演舞蹈、声乐团可以现场唱歌、动漫协会摆点手办，再cosplay一下不就完了，连书法社都可以挂几幅书法作品吸引人的注意力，咱这个纯用说话进行活动的协会拿什么去吸引人家的目光？”

这问题一问出来，郭文韬、周峻纬、王春彧都沉默不语。确实，辩论这项活动确实不像其他活动一样有作品可以展示，而且什么样的宣传方式能让大家了解到辩论这项活动到底是什么，这又是一个大难题。

“实在不行我们就让阿蒲穿上正装去摊位上吸引注意力，老齐赶紧给明明发个消息，让他准备一套适合我们蒲草的正装”

“周峻纬你这是趁蒲熠星不在就把主意打到他头上去了，可以可以，我现在就给明明发消息，让他准备一下，文韬和王老师千万别把消息透露给阿蒲，让他整天当甩手掌柜，这次轮到他为我们社团牺牲一下了。”

郭文韬虽然不想蒲熠星被他们几个坑了，但一想到可以可以看到别人精心打扮过的蒲熠星，也就没将这个消息透露出去。

“欢迎大家加入时代辩论协会” “谢谢”

“欢迎大家加入时代辩论协会” “谢谢”

广场的正中央有一位身穿着熊玩偶的同学，顶着炎炎烈日还在发着宣传海报。

“哎呦哎呦，我不行了”熊玩偶几乎是瘫坐在树荫下，摘下头套，原来是辩论协会大二的主力成员——潘宥诚。潘宥诚大口大口的喝着水，豆大的汗珠从额前的碎发上滴落。

“这样发传单不是个办法，效率还低”周峻纬把纸巾递给潘宥诚，回身问郭文韬“明明那边还没好吗？阿蒲什么时候能过来？”

“快了快了，刚刚小齐给我发消息了，他们已经从宿舍往这边走了，大概也就再有个5分钟就能到了”

人群中突然爆发了一阵低声的惊叹，抬头望去，原来是蒲熠星来了。


	3. 双北番外 皑如山上雪

那是个白衣飘飘的时代。

校园时代在记忆中总是美好而朦胧的，像笼上一层轻纱，看不真切，但满眼都是绿绿葱葱和穿着白衬衣的少年。

“同学们好，欢迎收听本期校园之声”，中午12点，校园广播如约而至，“距离香港回归还有整365天，我们距离那个全国人民魂牵梦萦的日子越来越近了，让我们一起为祖国祝福，为香港祝福……”

“于上周末结束的省辩论赛落下了帷幕，由撒贝宁同学带领的校辩论队成功获得了冠军的好名次，并且撒贝宁同学被选为本届省辩论赛的‘全程最佳辩手’，校广播站在此代表全体同学像撒贝宁同学和全体辩论队队员表示衷心的祝贺，希望此后也能为学校再创佳绩。”

“今天的校园之声已经接近尾声，让我们在歌手老狼的《恋恋风尘》中跟大家告别。我是今天的广播员，何炅，让我们明天在同一时间，再会。那天黄昏/开始飘起了白雪/忧伤开满山冈/等青春散场……”

“撒贝宁学长好厉害啊，就跟当年的何炅学长一样”

“何炅学长当初也是带领着校辩论队拿的冠军，自己拿了那一届的全程最佳”

“听说他们两个之间虽然差了两级，是学长和学弟，但关系特别的好，可能优秀的人都互相吸引吧”

而同学们谈论的主人公，撒贝宁正倚着广播站的门框看何炅收拾东西，看他整理的差不多了，便开口到，“东西收拾好了吗，一起吃饭去吧”。

何炅抬头，便看见这么一副景象：一位穿白衬衣的少年靠在门口，正午的阳光十分灿烂，照着少年身上仿佛有了一层光晕，逆着光看不清少年的眉眼，只看的见那大大的笑容，那阳光、那笑容、那少年过于耀眼，何炅一下子晃了神，有一点怔住了。

“怎么傻了呢，这都快过饭点了，你不饿啊”。撒贝宁一边说着话一边就去拉何炅的手，“快点着，一会食堂该没饭了”

何炅回过神来，跟着撒贝宁就往外走，两人虽手牵着手，但谁都没有觉得不妥。

“对了，炅炅，你骑自行车来的吗，我的车放在教学楼了”

“嗯，我骑车来了，还有喊什么炅炅，我是你学长，整天没大没小的”

“你骑车来就好办了，走炅炅，我载你去食堂”，撒贝宁根本不把何炅说的他是学长这回事放在心上，照喊不误，何炅见状也不再去纠正他的称呼，转身坐在自行车后座上。

“坐稳喽，出发！”

撒撒你慢点！对了，恭喜你省赛拿冠军和全程最佳！”

少年们的谈笑声随之自行车的前进，渐渐消失在风里。

这样的场景几乎每天都能在学校中看见，旁人眼里，这是优等生之间亲密的友谊，只有何炅和撒贝宁自己知道，这是他们之间最疏远的克制。

从夏末到秋天，从金秋到初冬，又是一个学期过去了。

“叩叩叩”

“请进，欸？炅炅你怎么到我宿舍来了？”

“撒撒，下雪了。”

两个人带好了围巾，帽子，手套，全副武装的来到的操场。但由于是初雪，而且刚下不久，地上只有薄薄一层雪，没有办法打雪仗，更不用说堆雪人了。校园里的情侣们都出来看雪，处处都是浪漫的气氛。但何炅和撒贝宁两个人，就只是默默的走在校园里，看着校园，看着校园的情侣们。

突然，撒贝宁停下了，何炅见状正想回身问一下怎么了，撒贝宁开口了。

“炅炅”

何炅等了很久，但只有这一句，没有下文。两个人就这么对视着，看着雪花落着彼此的衣服上、头发上、睫毛上。

何炅见他的小学弟，平时最伶俐的撒贝宁现在一言不发，不禁叹了口气。“撒撒，你……”

没等何炅说完，撒贝宁便打断了他，“何炅，我有话对你说，你马上就要毕业了，我怕再不说就没有机会说了。你是我最敬佩的学长，是我最亲密的伙伴，是我的挚友，我的知音。但我贪心，我不想只做你的学弟、你的伙伴、你的挚友、你的知音。我不知道这番话说出来以后你会怎么看我，但我知道我不说我一定会后悔，炅炅，我喜欢你。”

撒贝宁一直看着何炅的眼睛，何炅也没有躲避他的目光，两个人的眼神一个坚定，一个温柔。但何炅却没有回答。

撒贝宁的声音难掩失落，说到“我知道了”，但他的小学长却将他拥进怀里。“撒撒，以后我们会非常辛苦，非常非常辛苦，你真的可以吗”

撒贝宁抱紧他的学长，许下了一生的承诺“你放心，我可以”。

撒贝宁对何炅的爱，皑如山上雪。


	4. 召集2

人群中突然爆发了一阵低声的惊叹，抬头望去，原来是蒲熠星来了。

往常都是卫衣运动裤这种休闲打扮的蒲熠星这次穿了一身酒红色天鹅绒的西装，衬衫也不是普通的白衬衫，而是黑色衬衫，没有系领带，领口微微敞开，只露出一点白色的皮肤。邵明明还给蒲熠星搭配了黑色蕾丝的choker和镶嵌着碎钻的胸针。整个人显得既高冷又诱惑。

但比起蒲熠星本人来说，最激动居然是邵明明。“我好不容易能给wuli蒲草做造型，肯定要好好把握住机会啊，不过我劝了他好久，想让他带上隐形眼镜，阿蒲都不愿意，就只能这样了”。

齐思钧在去宿舍接他们的时候就已经被精心打扮过的蒲熠星惊艳到了，现在看到蒲熠星引起的轰动，心里满是老母亲般的得意。

不过饶是周峻纬他们几个与蒲熠星整日相处人都被惊艳了到了，更别说这些第一次见到蒲熠星学长的大一新生们了。

“可以啊蒲熠星”

“这才是我们高冷的蒲草”

“现在阿蒲就是我们协会的人形立牌”

唯独郭文韬没有出言称赞，与周峻纬、王春彧他们不同的是，虽然同样被蒲熠星惊艳到了，却不欣喜，只有一种说不出的烦躁。但忙于迎新，郭文韬也未曾细想烦躁的缘由。

“去去去，老子不打扮也这么帅”蒲熠星笑骂道“我就在这坐着就行了是吧，我昨天打游戏打到2点，明明早上7点就把我搞起来做造型，现在困得要死，剩下的你们来，我就负责坐在这咯”。

由于蒲熠星的出现，新生们都聚集在辩协的摊位前，但大家都只是围观欣赏以蒲草为首的小哥哥们的颜值，却没有人去询问、去填申请表。

“诶，这里怎么这么多人啊，大家都在干什么啊？”

“这里有一群非常好看的小哥哥们，真的是神仙颜值。”

“那这里是什么社团呢？”

“好像是辩论协会吧，哎小哥哥要是什么文学协会的我还想加一下，辩论协会就算了”

“就是就是，辩论不就是吵架斗嘴吗，有什么意思”

“而且那个穿西装的学长虽然真的好好看啊，但看起来好难接触啊，我都不敢去摊位前要报名表”

蒲熠星听到这话心里翻了个白眼：老子不就没睡醒没什么精神，怎么就不好相处了！

齐思钧他们听到这些话心里更犯愁了：之前的预测是对的，大家普遍对辩论的认识太少，而且也没想到蒲熠星的形象太高冷了，没有起到预期的效果。

“辩论协会吗，那我想去试一试”

话音刚落，他们的眼睛都亮了起来，一个瘦瘦高高的男生站在协会的摊位前，“学长，我想加入辩论协会，可以给我一张申请表吗？”说完便露出一个大大笑容，像一只小兔子一样。

“好啊好啊，学弟你叫什么名字啊？”齐思钧一边递申请表一边问一些个人信息

“学长我叫唐九洲，在高中的时候打过辩论，很喜欢辩论”

“真的吗，那太好了，记得这个周末来参加协会的面试，再加一下我们的迎新群，地点明晚再群里通知，面试时别忘了把申请表一块带过来”

“好的，谢谢学长”

围观的新生们看到有人上前去要申请表了，并且感受到了齐思钧学长的温柔，就有几个人大胆的上前去询问了，郭文韬、周峻纬他们也都十分耐心的给学弟学妹们解答问题，渐渐的人越来越多。

不过这中间有一个例外，那就是我们的人型立牌蒲熠星。蒲熠星是真没睡醒，一直坐在座位上放空自己。

烈日当空，即使有树荫的遮挡，大家还是出了一身汗，蒲熠星虽然什么都没做，但架不住他穿了一身正装。王春彧见大家又累又热，便让办公室的学弟去买冰可乐给大家降降温。“冰可乐来了”，这一声，好似天籁。

“可以啊王老师”

“王老师太贴心了” 

“wow，王老师我太爱你了”

冰可乐缓解了因高温而躁动的情绪，大家稍事休息，便继续投入到纳新的工作中。

“小蒲？”

“师父？您怎么有空过来了，何老师呢？”

“害，这不是知道你们今天百团大战，我顺路过来瞅一眼，你们何老师今天有个会，来不了，估计等今年协会面试完他才能有空。小蒲你这造型有为师的风采啊。”

“师父如此神采飞扬，玉树临风，徒儿是万万比不上的”

周峻纬搬了把椅子过来，“撒老师您坐下吧，别站着了”

“不了不了，我就顺道过来看看，你们加油，我这就走了”

“撒老师再见”

“师父再见”

大一新生们还不知道出现在这的撒贝宁在法学界和辩论圈中是何等厉害的人物，他们只知道了原来那个看起来高冷不好相处的学长，居然操着一口可爱的川普。


	5. 面试

为其两天的百团大战终于结束了，今年他们一共收到两百多份报名表，虽比往年略多一些，却也没有太大的增幅。反正每年辩论协会的招新都没有太大的水花，大家也都习惯了

“好了，虽然百团结束了，但咱们的纳新才刚刚开始，今年面试大家有什么想法，讨论一下要给新生们发面试通知。”齐思钧的声音里都透着疲惫，但永远靠谱的秘书长心里依旧念着面试的事情。

“还是老一套呗，笔试考立论，面试考临场驳论呗”。人型立牌蒲熠星答道。现在也就蒲熠星还有精力回应齐思钧了，其他人大多都已经累瘫了，在社团办公室的沙发上横七竖八的躺着，真是丝毫不顾忌自己的形象。

“按往年的走也行，那就直接把去年咱打的的那个科技越发展，人类越坚强or越脆弱这个题目发给他们了”

“叮” 

唐九洲看了一眼手机消息，协会的迎新群里发了公告。

“大家好，欢迎大家加入时代辩论协会迎新群。

先请所有同学修改群名片，学院—姓名

例如：传播—齐思钧；金融—蒲熠星

本次纳新分为笔试和面试两个环节，题目为‘科技越发展，人类越坚强/脆弱’

笔试形式为自选持方写一篇一辩稿，字数1000-1100

各位同学将自己的一辩稿以邮件附件的形式发到bianlun@outlook.com这个邮箱里

时间截至到本周六晚19点，过时发送视为放弃笔试分数

面试环节为现场驳论，时间为本周日早9点开始，地点在综合教学楼201

Ps：面试时携带报名表

秘书长 齐思钧”

唐九洲看了公告，发出了阵阵哀嚎“这个题好难啊，为什么光纳新就这么难啊！”

室友闻声探头，“嚯，这题有够难的，幸好我没拿辩协的报名表，哈哈哈，九洲，兄弟给你加油”

“去去去，你就知道挖苦我，一边玩去，在这净打扰我思考。”

接下来这一周，唐九洲就跟魔怔了似的，跟这个辩题死磕上了，每天除了上课的时间，剩下的时间不是在查资料就是在看科技类的记录片，终于在星期五的晚上完成了自己的初稿。

“谢谢主席，问候在场各位。今天我方立场是科技越发展，人类越坚强。首先，在辩论开始之前，我们需要对辩题中的关键词做一下定义。

我方的定义为:

科技，即科学和技术的统称，在这里我们将其定义为发现(或发明）事物之间的联系，而各种物质可以通过这种联系组成特定的系统来实现特定的功能。（没定义出究竟是什么，我想不出来。）例如，发电机是科技的产物，其中电生磁，磁生电的原理属于科学，而如何制造出这个技术，这其中的机械结构，加工精度，材料性质等属于技术。

人类，人的统称。但是人类不能与人的简单相加划等号。人类不仅仅是光秃秃的人，更是人和其劳动产出成果的统称。评价人类时不能只因为他们与古代相比愈发孱弱的躯体就评价他们今不如昔，却忽视了他们在这两千年来创建的璀璨文明，可上九天揽月，可下五洋捉鳖的成就。这样的评价无疑是不公正的，不中肯的。

坚强，有两方面的含义。第一是使内心坚强，第二是对抗外力更加坚固有力。

今天我方判断科技越发展，人类越坚强的标准，就是科技的发展能使人类的内心更坚强，并且能使人类更加坚强有力地对抗外力。

下面，我将从三个方面来论证我方论点。

科技可以使人类对抗外力时更难以被摧毁。对于人类而言外力有很多。比如海啸，地震等自然灾害，又比如黑死病，天花等瘟疫（个人认为遗传病不算外力）。在古代，不懂得建筑学，没有足够强度的建筑材料的人类所设计的建筑无法抵挡大地的愤怒。但是在科技发展后的现在，在汶川的建筑标准上，明确标注了“抗8级地震”的字样。现在的我们不仅可以判断出外力的强度，更能够设计并大量建造出足够抵抗外力破坏的建筑。（这是科技在对抗外力时更难以被摧毁的有力论证。）

科技可以使人类更加快速的恢复外力造成的破坏。在古代，人们面对痨病等不治之症，让人在绝望中死去之外束手无策，因为他们甚至不清楚发病原因是什么，又如何能治愈呢？但现在，痨病早已不是不治之症，人类就算患痨病只要及时就医，并获合理治疗，大多可获痊愈。（这有力证明了科技可以使人类更加快速的恢复外力造成的破坏这一论点。）

前面两点共同论证了科技的发展可以使人类更加坚强有力地对抗外力这一论点。

科技可以使人类对于外界的变化的已知增加，选择增多。例如，日蚀，月蚀。在古代，人们除了做一些祈祷仪式以减少心中恐惧之外别无他法。现如今，人们已经知道日蚀月蚀仅仅只是再普通不过的自然现象，对自己没有影响，自然不会被心中的恐惧摧毁。

综上所述，我方坚持认为且希望科技越发展，人类越坚强。”

唐九洲长舒一口气，正想关机去睡觉，突然想起来自己没有保存，赶紧上传一份到云端，然后再三检测无误，这才将心彻底放下。

环顾四周，室友都早已睡下，只有自己的台灯还亮着，电脑右下角的时间显示的00：28，已经是第二天了。

唐九洲心想：困死了，还是睡醒了起来再改稿吧。不知道明天学长们收到我的邮件会做出怎么样的评价，希望能有一个好的成绩。


	6. 面试2

“是日也，天朗气清，惠风和畅。仰观宇宙之大，俯察品类之胜……”

“砰”

“唐九洲，吃饭都堵不住你的嘴，不就给你带了份小笼包，你至于大早上的就开始吟诗吗？”

唐九洲嘴里的包子还没咽下去，口齿不清的说，“这你就不懂了吧，我今天要改稿，先吟诵文章进入一下状态。”

“得了吧，你那什么科技什么坚强的，跟人家王羲之有什么关系”

“算啦算啦，我吃好了，去图书馆改稿了，拜拜了小老弟”

“你赶紧走吧，今天周六，再不去图书馆自习室就没位置了”

唐九洲背上包就向外走，开始了漫漫改稿路。随着时间一分一秒的过去，九洲的心态也逐渐爆炸，只是他不知道的是，这只是他改稿路的开始，以后不仅自己改稿，还要被学长们按头改稿，不过这就是后话了。

“叮”

周峻纬：“晚上一起恰饭吧，正好吃饭完大家一起看一下新生们交的笔试内容@全体成员”

王春彧：“好啊，咱是食堂还是去北门吃？”

齐思钧：“北门吧，整天吃食堂都吃腻了”

郭文韬：“行，那就老地方，我一会叫上阿蒲一起去”

齐思钧：“看看，我们的副会长和办公室主任一个个都比蒲熠星这个会长靠谱，文韬你一定要把蒲熠星给我叫上”

郎东哲：“你们几个去吧，老学长要考研，这学期是没时间跟大家一起聚了”

王春彧：“郎老师你就专心考研，考完研我给你庆祝”

齐思钧：“你这话说的，肯定是全队一起庆祝”

郎东哲：“谢谢春彧，谢谢大家，到时候大家一起约，我现在就先下了”

潘宥诚：“那我先去订餐？@齐思钧”

齐思钧：“ok，对了明明呢，怎么不回消息@邵明明”

邵明明：“来了，刚下课，齐妈我一会就过去”

周峻纬：“那就这么定了，大家现在就出发吧，一会见@全体成员”

另一边的唐九洲终于定稿了，准备发送邮件，“主题：唐九洲—笔试内容，添加附件，落款：计通—唐九洲，2020年x月xx日”

长吁一口气，向后瘫在椅子上，心情是既激动又忐忑，激动的是终于改到了自己想要的样子，忐忑的是不知道是否能得到学长们的肯定。

事实证明，唐九洲的担心是多余的，这篇一辩稿虽然稍显稚嫩，用词也没有那么精确，但还是将唐九洲思考的逻辑性展现了出来。

“呦嚯，这一篇可以啊，你们都过来看看这篇，在新生中绝对算是顶好的了”

大家听到蒲熠星的赞叹，纷纷凑到了蒲熠星的电脑前。

“有定义、有标准，光这一点就胜过很多人了”周峻纬说到，“我看了好几篇了，很多上来就是观点，连标准都没有，也不知道是怎么比较出来的”

“没错，并且这个定义给的也比较中立”，齐思钧边看边说“没有很有偏向性，是站在比较中间的立场上进行论述的”

“除了坚强的标准有点双标的嫌疑以外，整体逻辑架构没什么大问题“，蒲熠星言语中听的出来，他很满意这篇一辩稿

王春彧打趣道，“蒲熠星你可以啊，发现了一个不错的苗子”

“那可不，不看我师父是谁，我师父当初能发现我，我当然也能发现不错的新人，韬韬不要太羡慕我哦”

郭文韬无奈回到“好好，wuli蒲草最厉害了”

“蒲熠星你也就欺负欺负我韬妹妹吧”

周峻纬见话题越扯越远了，赶紧把话头抢过来“大家还是抓紧看一辩稿吧，今天晚上一定要看完，不然明天怎么进行面试”，转头就开始看起稿子来了。闻言，大家纷纷停止了聊天，比较不能耽误了明天的面试。

星期天早上，唐九洲6点多就醒了，他太紧张了晚上也没有休息好。轻手轻脚的下了床，悄悄的洗漱完，从衣橱里拿出正装换上。其他的都好说，就有一个问题，唐九洲不会系领带。

照着手机上的教程试了好几遍，就差没把自己勒死了，还是没有成功，无奈只能选择放弃。

唐九洲照了照镜子，非常自我满足的感叹：不系领带还是这么的帅。

到了综合楼201，看到已经面试完了的同学，脸上没有丝毫的喜悦，唐九洲的心情越发的紧张了。

“完了，大家都这样不就凉了吗”

唐九洲现在就是热锅上的蚂蚁—团团转，突然听到屋里传来了声音个人都僵住了。

“下一位，唐九洲”


	7. 入队

“下一位，唐九洲”

唐九洲的身体已经僵住了，血液都凝住了。他握住门把手时，指尖都在微微发抖。

当唐九洲站在蒲熠星一行人面前时，紧张感上升到了顶点，他甚至都能感觉到后背的汗顺着脊梁中间流行，浸透了自己的衬衫。他咽了咽口水，尽量让自己冷静下来，“学长们好，我是来自计通学院软件工程专业的唐九洲”。

周峻纬看出来唐九洲的紧张，便开口安慰道，“不用这么紧张，我们的面试不会很难，放轻松就好”。

其实唐九洲没必要这么紧张，蒲熠星在看过他的笔试之后就十分好感这个学弟，更不用说前几位进来面试的同学都没有令他很满意，所以他现在十分期待这个小学弟的表现。

“过来抽一个题目吧，然后告诉我们你选择正方立场还是反方立场”，蒲熠星这是面试开始以来第一次开口，其他人也都知道唐九洲的笔试是蒲熠星通过的，都默认了让他来面试唐九洲。

唐九洲从蒲熠星手心里拿了一个签，心里一边默念着“不要抽到太难的题”，一边打开了那个小小的纸团——“相信需要证明/相信不需要证明”。

当这个诉诸情感“相信”和诉诸理智“证明”的放在一起，唐九洲本能的感到有哪里不对。但逻辑告诉他自己，本能这个事往往就是诉诸情感的。

一瞬间，心下百转千回。唐九洲便拿定了主意，“学长，我选择正方—相信需要证明”。

“可以，那我会在反方立场上先进行一段申论，然后你对我的申论进行驳论就好了”。蒲熠星站起来边说边从评委席往外走，站到了唐九洲的对面。

这是一种尊重，一种礼仪，在辩论场上的双方是平等的，这不会因谁是前辈而改变。

蒲熠星在开始之前故意朝评委席笑了一下，然后突然正色，开始自己的申论。这变脸一样的操作，让他们当中即使是表情管理模板的郭文韬的面部肌肉表情都有点抽动绷不住了。

“先问候一下我们的评委。让我来先厘清一下定义，确定一下讨论范围。今天我们做说的证明，是一种由我们自己到他人的论证过程，而自己到自己则不是证明，而是自我确认。因为证明是要向第三方公式论证过程和证据，所以自己到自己不是证明，而是自我确认。

相信则是一种情感，并且是不可通约且不可还原的情感感受。

基于以上定义，我方提出以下两点：

在实然层面讨论，相信作为一种确信的态度，基于其不可还原不可通约的性质，导致相信本身无法被证明。举个例子，我非常敬爱我的师父撒贝宁，这时有个人来问我，你怎么证明你敬爱你的师父？我回答他说，我经常在旁人面前赞美我的师父，说他风流倜傥、玉树临风、如切如磋、如琢如磨。但他却说这只能代表你认为你的师父很优秀，我又说了，我经常去师父家里陪师父吃饭。但他又说这也只能代表你和你的师父比较亲近，这时我只能说，我真的很爱我的师父，拜托你们相信我吧。看到了吗，我们可以证明相信的事物存在但不能证明相信本身的存在。

在应然层面讨论，今天我方认为，秉持无证明不相信的态度，社会将失去信任的默认值。人是社会关系的总和，我们做不到成为一个独立于社会之外的存在。我们对于他人的相信有着一种不需要证明的默契，不然社会将陷入不断要求他人足证的黑暗之中，相信需要证明的态度，打破社会需要默认相信的态度。

故相信不需要证明，以上。”

蒲熠星在辩论场上是不同的，即使这是一个需要进行即兴论述的辩题，他依旧展示出什么叫做辩手的风采。

齐思钧和周峻纬交换了一个眼神，眼神中是担忧的神色。蒲熠星没有放水，即使这个学弟他很欣赏。但这对唐九洲来说却是一个很大的挑战，希望他能顶住压力吧。

“谢谢学长，问候在场的评委，让我们分别来看对方辩友提出的论点。

第一，相信本身不能证明。您方提出这个观点是因为相信是人内心的情感感受，不可通约不可还原，所以不能证明。但是我们在生活中看到一个人中了彩票，脸上洋溢着灿烂惊喜的笑容，我们不难知道他在高兴。每年清明扫墓，人们或沉默，或恸哭，我们也不难知道他在难过，高兴难过都是内心的情感，既然他们可以被我们通过一些外化的行为来证明，那么相信也可以被证明。退一步讲，即便今天您方论证出相信不能被证明，也不是论证出了相信不需要被证明，难道科学上的某些假说我们论证不出来我们就不要论证了吗？所以在这一点上，一，相信可以被证明。二，相信也需要证明。

第二，您方说社会有默认信任的前提，而我方要打破这一点，不是的。我方认为，相信的产生和维持皆需证明，社会默认信任是在最初的时候你没有欺骗我，社会信任产生了。在这之后，人们普遍都不欺骗对方，社会信任因此而维持。所以社会默认信任本身就是相信需要证明的产物。而您方的相信不需要，则会在一开始就无法建立起今天所谓的默认信任。

总结一下，今天我们不难发现，相信不仅在实然层面可以确确实实的证明出来，并且我们现在的社会默认信任也是相信需要证明所带来的。在应然层面，如果是您方所提的价值倡导，不仅会打破现在的默认信任，并且社会就会进入到一种不证自明的怪圈中，人人都可以信口开河，因为反正你相信我嘛。您方这种价值，恰恰是我方不愿意看到的。”

唐九洲话音刚落，就听到了一个声音，“可以啊，唐九洲”。

不仅蒲熠星对唐九洲表示了赞赏，他们所有人都面带惊喜之色。

王春彧看着自己对刚刚这场交锋的记录，“阿蒲的强就不说了，九洲的这段反驳真的很不错。首先对定义做了捆绑，说了相信的产生需要证明且维持也需要证明，这一点对定义的反驳做的比较精准。接下来对价值倡导的反驳也很优秀”。

突然来的赞美让唐九洲有点反应不过来，他还没能从紧张的情绪抽身出来，对周遭发生的一切都慢半拍。让他清醒过来的是一句话。

“唐九洲，欢迎你加入校辩论队。“


	8. 番外 厨房里的故事

辩论队，古往今来集讲逻辑讲道理的杠精的大型聚集地。就算是在没有比赛的日子里，生活也自然过的是无比“安宁祥和”。

“郭文韬，你今天就告诉我，为什么不允许我进厨房！”蒲熠星的声音响彻了整个房间。

今天，是辩论队不知几年一度的，非常“盛大”的合宿日。大家为此租了一间民宿，开始了为期三天两夜的合宿生活。

但生活总是鸡飞蛋打，不是吗？

在蒲熠星在第一天就把锅搞坏了的情况下，以郭文韬为首的一干人等，便坚决不允许我们如切如磋，如琢如磨，翩翩君子，温润如玉的蒲草靠近厨房半步。

收到集体针对的蒲熠星，怎能善罢甘休。如是一场宛如大型的猫和老鼠的战斗打响了，我们的蒲杰瑞无时无刻不在想方设法的接近厨房，汤姆们则负责把手厨房重地，粉碎蒲杰瑞的计划。

如此你来我往，你追我赶，你找我藏。蒲熠星终于爆发了，于是就出现了我们开头看到的那一幕。

“郭文韬，大家都是辩手，能不能进厨房，拿论来说话。”

“好，阿蒲你既然想玩，我陪你玩便是。”

“欢迎大家来到首届厨房资格辩论赛，让我们欢迎双方辩手！”我们优秀的辩手兼主持人的齐思钧，即使对着空沙发都可以进行热情洋溢的主持。

在客厅左边的卧室门开了，蒲熠星穿着一身居家服就走出来了。而郭文韬则是从右边的卧室出现的，穿着一身睡衣。

两人走到沙发的两端坐下后，齐思钧又开始他的主持，“那坐在我右手边的是正方辩手，来自坚持进行厨房挑战的蒲熠星，今天他的立场是蒲熠星可以进厨房。接下来坐在我右手边的是反方辩手，作为厨房大神的郭文韬，今天他的立场是蒲熠星不可以进厨房。让我们再次欢迎他们。”

齐思钧在这停顿了一下，但空气中只能听到沉默的声音。

“接下来让我们欢迎本场比赛的评委，他们分别是，‘蒲熠星是我哥’的唐九洲，‘反正你们做饭都没我好吃‘的周峻纬和’表面辩手，兼职主持，本质队妈‘的我本人，小齐齐思钧。”

“我宣布，首届厨房资格辩论赛正式开始。”

“谢谢我们并不存在的主席，大家好。大家都这么熟了，那自我介绍这个环节我就省略了。

今天我主张的持方是，我，蒲熠星完全有资格进厨房。

在今天讨论之前，我们先来厘清一下定义。厨房无非是房间中用于烹调食物的场所，而今天无法讨论的就是一个人满足了什么样的条件，我们判断他可以进行烹调食物的一些工作而已。

今天我认为这个条件，只需要满足基本的判断能力和自我保护能力即可。

理由如下：

首先，一个人可以进厨房不代表，他一定需要具备很高的烹饪技术。可以只是一个准入标准，是底线性的要求，而不是需要进行评价的要求。如果我们把可以进入厨房的标准提高到，这个人一定要具备一定的烹饪实力的话，那么学习过程从何开始？任何技能都是从0开始的，如果我们如此设立标准的话，那么现在不会烹饪的人，将永远没有机会学习烹饪，这项技能将与他们无缘。所以可以的这个标准是底线性的要求。

Ok，在我们已经明确这个标准是底线性的要求后，我们在来讨论这个要求的具体内容。其实无非就是我开头所说的，满足基本的判断能力和自我保护能力。

基本的判断能力就是指这个人可以认知厨房中的各种东西，并且能够判断是否会对自己有造成伤害的可能。而自我保护能力则是在出现意外的时候能够保护自己不受到伤害。

而满足以上两点则需要中学毕业的认知水平就够了。在九年义务教育阶段和整个高中阶段，安全教育一直贯穿始终。而长达18年的生活经历也使得大家普遍拥有足够高的认知水平。众所周知，18岁后，我们将成为完全民事行为责任能力人，所以我们的认知水平和自我保护能力都已经远超可以进入厨房的标准。

接下来回到题目中的主角，也就是我，蒲熠星。我完全拥入进入厨房所需的判断能力和自我保护能力，所以我可以进入厨房，这是一个毋庸置疑的事情。并且可以进入厨房对我而言是一场学习的开始，虽然我搞坏了一个锅，但并未造成其他损失，这无非就是学习开始阶段走的一点弯路而已。如果你们只是因为我交了一点‘学费’，从此就认为我不可以再进厨房，你们这简直是在扼杀我在烹饪上的可能。

所以，关于蒲熠星可以进入厨房，是一个不需要考虑的议题。

以上。”

我们客串主席的评委齐思钧又上线了，“接下来是反方辩手郭文韬发言，有请。”

“谢谢主席，问候在场各位。

今天我完全同意阿蒲所说，可以进入厨房的标准很低。Ok，可以，完全没问题。但是，我们今天讨论的不是一个适用性标准，做的不是一个全称判断。我们今天所讨论的是一个独特的人和独特的场景，我们的当事人蒲熠星同学，是阿蒲你，在我们这一群人中，在这次合宿活动中，可不可以进厨房。

我们搞清楚议题发生的场景后，我们再来进一步的讨论。今天我方判断阿蒲可不可以进厨房的标准就是进行效率判断。如果阿蒲进入厨房有利于效率的提高，那么阿蒲可以进厨房，反之，如果不利于效率的提高，那就不可以。

先来向大家解释一下，为何我方主张以效率判断作为标准。因为我们合宿时间本就十分短暂，所以要尽可能的提高我们的效率，这样就可以省下时间来进行其他的娱乐活动。并且我们合宿的机会本就难得，所以提高在其他事情上的效率就显得尤为重要。

那么为什么我认为阿蒲不可以进厨房，就是因为阿蒲影响了我们的效率。

大家在昨天就亲身经历过，阿蒲进入厨房后，就搞坏了一个锅。我们花费了相当多的时间；来处理阿蒲留下来的残局，这就已经严重影响了我们的效率。更不用说我们解答阿蒲提出的问题所花费的时间。在这一点上，不让阿蒲进厨房，能显著的保证我们的效率。

其次，阿蒲说我们这是扼杀他学习的机会，这简直是天方夜谭。合宿时间本就短暂，这本事就不是一个合适的进行厨艺学习的机会，而且阿蒲你也根本就不是抱着学习的目的进入厨房的。

综上所述，不论是在效率方面还是本就不存在的学习方面，阿蒲你，都不可以进入厨房，谢谢。”

…….

又是一场唇枪舌战，又是一场欢声笑语。

那最后的结果是什么呢？

“郭文韬，你到底让不让我进厨房？”

“好好好，等回去我就教你做饭。”


	9. 第一次团建

直到坐在火锅店的包间里，唐九洲才对今天发生的事情有了一丝丝的实感。

“唐九洲，欢迎你加入校辩论队”，这句话仿佛是一句神谕，在唐九洲的耳边已经回响了一整天了，但他现在仍处在一种不敢置信的状态。

在辩论队这一行人中，就数蒲熠星是个爱玩闹的性子。再加上蒲熠星本就喜欢这个小学弟，此时见唐九洲一只呆呆的，便生出了几分逗弄之心。

蒲熠星一时间心下心思流转，便向唐九洲招手，“九洲，你今天的表现很可以哦，有没有兴趣来跟我学质询，将来成长为跟我一样所向披靡的一代攻辩手啊？“

而这边的唐九洲呢，虽对现在发生之事有了一点实感，但仍像云端漫步，并且身旁坐的都是自己的学长，而自己只是一个新生，心中不免惴惴不安，蒲熠星这时突然的开口让唐九洲有些措手不及，只得局促的张口，“学长，您是跟我说话吗？那个，那什么，我刚刚没听清楚您说了什么，能不能麻烦您再说一遍“

唐九洲现在的样子正中蒲熠星下怀，但恶趣味岂是说停就停的，于是一本正经道：“你听听，您您您的，知道的我是你学长，不知道的以为我是你长辈呢。还有，九洲，你是不是耳朵不大好使啊。这是病，得治“。

唐九洲闻言委委屈屈的开口“我不是耳朵不好，我脑子不好“

话音未落，席间就爆发了一阵笑声。

笑的最大声居然是周峻纬，这个笑声甚至可以说是肆无忌惮的，周峻纬一边笑一边重复这句话，“我脑子不好，哈哈哈哈哈，我脑子不好，哈哈哈哈哈“

唐九洲见状更加委屈了，宛如一只跳脚的兔子，蒲熠星见把人逗得太狠了点，于是出言安慰道，“他们都是在开玩笑的，九洲你别生气啊。我刚刚跟你说的是觉得你今天白天面试时表现很好，以后要不要跟我学质询”。

没等唐九洲回答，齐思钧就开口了，“阿蒲你这是先下手为强啊，九洲就不能跟着我们学别的吗，你这行为就是在诱拐天真的小朋友。”

郭文韬也出言附和，“就是，你可别上了蒲熠星的当。九洲这是刚进队，还不知道蒲熠星的真面目。时间长了你就会发现，这里最不靠谱的人就是我们亲爱的会长，蒲熠星”。

“诶？韬韬，你不帮着我说话就算了，怎么还反过来帮小齐一起来欺负我？好，我今天就让你见识一下会长的权威！”

说完，便扬手佯装要打郭文韬，郭文韬见状也不躲，反正他知道蒲熠星根本不会用力的，拳头落着身上也没有什么感觉。

此种情景除了新来的唐九洲，大家都是见怪不怪了。有些事情只是当局者迷而已。

“好了，你们这样一会就把九洲弄糊涂了，九洲你别理这些学长们”，邵明明见话题越跑越偏，赶紧把话头抢回来，“既然给位学长们都想收九洲这个学弟，那你们来放狠话吧”

“这还不简单”，蒲熠星甩了一下自以为飘逸的头发，十分傲娇的开口，“哼，知道我师父是谁吗？”

“哇噢噢噢噢”

大家都特别配合，给蒲熠星做出反应。

最后还是这群人中最稳重的王春彧稳定了局面，“好了，你们几个先不要闹了。九洲，你有什么问题都可以问我们。菜都上齐了，想吃什么赶紧往锅里下吧，咱们边吃边聊。”

听到这番话，唐九洲向王春彧投去了一个感激的眼神，因为他自己现在实在是搞不大清楚状况。

“那个，学长们，我今天不是来参加的是时代辩论协会的面试吗，怎么这就进了学校的校辩论队呢？”

“是这样的，辩论协会和校辩论队是平行的，协会主要是以培养大家对辩论的兴趣为主，开展一些思辨的活动，协会的管理层也主要做的是偏行政一点的工作。校辩论队则是为了参加竞技辩论而存在的，辩论队选拔的是辩手，是竞技的辩手。今天本来就是协会的面试，选你进辩论队是我们临时决定的。阿蒲在评笔试的时候就对你写的立论稿印象深刻，今天临场驳论的表现在新生中已是相当惊艳，我们就决定让你进入校辩论队”，齐思钧回答了唐九洲的问题。

“我再补充一下老齐说的，协会和辩论队在学校的社团架构中是平行的，但两边的管理层其实都是我们这批人，按照往年的惯例，等今年的新生赛结束后就会进行校辩论队的纳新，虽然我们决定让你加入校辩论队，但还是要等到集体纳新的时候将你的名字一块报上去才行，现在就委屈你当个黑户了”，周峻纬也做了进一步的解释。

“我还想问一下，刚刚蒲熠星学长让我跟他学习质询，这是怎么一回事？”

蒲熠星反应特别快，“哎呀，问这么多干嘛，直接跟我学不就完了！”

这一行为招来了大家的白眼，周峻纬直接开口，“阿蒲，吃火锅都不能让你少说点话。文韬，赶紧给他多夹点肉，让我们的蒲大会长免开金口”。

郭文韬并未回答，脸上只是挂着笑。

“九洲关于质询还是什么的，你先不用考虑，现在考虑有点太早了。我们会先进行基础的培训，然后再根据你的兴趣和能力来决定你以后的辩位”。齐思钧侧身对王春彧说，“王老师，培训这个事，你办公室那边就先出个策划吧，今年的培训就交给你来管了”。

“好，没问题。”

到底是一群年轻人，唐九洲很快就跟这些学长们混熟了，席间是一片欢声笑语，笑声不断。他现在还不知道，几年后，同样的地点，同样的场景，不同的是他不再是那个局促的新生了，那时的唐九洲会成长为跟他的学长一样可靠的人。不急，时间会见证一切。


	10. 论坛 求助，有人认识这个小哥哥是谁吗？

1L 楼主 柠檬

楼主是今年新入学的萌新，百团时看见辩论协会的摊位上坐着一个超好看的小哥哥

2L 楼主 柠檬

上图：蒲熠星正装.jpg

3L 楼主 柠檬

求助，有哪位同学可以告诉我这位学长是谁吗？

4L 不重要的学长

泻药，人在美国，刚下飞机

5L

楼上你串台了，知乎在咱论坛出门左转然后再右转的隔壁

6L 

ls有毒吧

7L

同萌新，这个学长未免也太好看了

8L

而且这位学长还是冷白皮诶

9L

是我这个女生都羡慕不来的冷白皮了

10L 楼主 柠檬

是吧是吧，这个小哥哥敲好看

11L 楼主 柠檬

百团的时候我就在辩论协会的摊位前围观了好久

12L

抱住楼主，我是同围观学长颜值的姐妹

13L

诶，之前那个刚下飞机的美国朋友呢？

14L

呼唤4L，知情人士快出来

15L

快出来！！！！！

16L 不重要的学长

来了来了，不要催，刚刚我就去了一下洗手间

17L

ls快爆料，说出好看小哥哥是谁我就原谅你

18L

附议

19L

同上

20L 楼主 柠檬

＋1

21L

＋1

22L

＋10086

23L

＋手机号

24L

＋身份证号

25L

＋，我还能加什么？

26L

ls试着加一下＋∞？

27L 楼主 柠檬

好，收！

28L 楼主 柠檬

小可爱们别把我们的知情人士吓跑了(笑cry)

29L 不重要的学长

我真的是怕了你们了

30L 不重要的学长

我说，我说还不行吗(摊手)

31L 楼主 柠檬

这还差不多，还不老实交代？

32L 请叫我少爷～

借楼，前排围观

33L 不重要的学长

其实你们没必要逮着我问的，因为咱们学校除了新生以外，应该没有人不认识蒲熠星吧

34L

没错，以蒲熠星的知名度，咱们学校应该没有人不认识他

35L

u1s1，不会真有人不认识蒲熠星吧？

36L 请叫我少爷～

原来你们在聊阿蒲？@山水岱泽 @杭州表演艺术家 @JZ @ggg，快来围观

37L 不重要的学长

停！说回我们的话题人物蒲熠星。

38L 楼主 柠檬

（摩拳擦掌 期待ing）

39L 不重要的学长

蒲熠星，金融学院本科三年级的学长。

是咱们学校辩论协会的会长，同时也是撒贝宁老师的爱徒。

现役辩手中最为顶尖的攻辩手。

同时也是一名高冷的学霸。

40L

天哪，蒲学长这么优秀的吗？

41L

看样子长得好看的小哥哥，果真都是学霸

42L 楼主 柠檬

蒲学长果然很高冷啊，社团招新的时候我就没敢上前去填报名表(哭泣´;︵;`)

43L 请叫我少爷～

蒲草高冷？lz怕不是对高冷有什么误解

44L 请叫我少爷～

整个辩论协会谁不知道蒲熠星的真面目？

45L 

楼上惊现内部人士？！

46L

@糖JOJO，你不是要进辩论协会吗，这里有协会人员出没，速来！

47L 山水岱泽

阿蒲高冷？有够好笑的哦？

48 L 不重要的学长

ls如果真的是内部人士，难道是……？天哪，不得了了

49 L 楼主 柠檬

谁来解释一下这个场面？

50 L 楼主 柠檬

我有点慌张

51 L 山水岱泽

好像要露馅了，@请叫我少爷～ 咱们溜吧

52 L 请叫我少爷～

快快快，开溜

53 L 糖JOJO

46L，内部人士在哪里呢？

54 L

你来玩了小老弟，学长们貌似已经逃跑了

55 L 糖JOJO

(委屈)

56 L 不重要的学长

ls的，你要是能进咱们学校的辩论队，那你真的很厉害了

57 L

学长你再多跟我们说一下辩论队的学长们吧

58 L 楼主 柠檬

上次在摊位上不仅有蒲熠星学长，还有好几个神仙学长

59 L 楼主 柠檬

齐思钧发传单.jpg

周峻纬解答问题.jpg

王春彧仰头喝水.jpg

郭文韬低头写字.jpg

......

60 L

OMG，这都是什么神仙！

61 L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

62 L

我除了尖叫，没有词汇能表达我的心情！

63 L

真的是好看的小哥哥都跟好看的小哥哥一起玩？！

64 L

我为什么没去报名辩论协会！（哭

65 L

泪了泪了，我也没去

66 L 不重要的学长

瞧你们都只会关注小哥哥的颜值

67 L 楼主 柠檬

嗐，帅哥谁不爱呢？

68 L 不重要的学长

这你们就不知道了吧，颜值只是这些人最不重要的优点

69 L 不重要的学长

郭文韬，管理学院大三的学长，辩协的副会长

是咱学校知名高冷之花

70 L 不重要的学长

齐思钧，传播学院大三的学长，是辩协掌管财政大权的秘书长，也是这届校辩论的队长

特别温暖的学长，在学弟学妹中人缘特别好

71 L 不重要的学长

周峻纬，医学院的大三学长，也是协会的副会长。峻纬学长之前在加拿大留过学，一举一动都充满了绅士风度，是一位谦谦君子

72 L 不重要的学长

王春彧，储建学院的学长，是这届的办公室主任，与其他几位学长不同的是，王春彧学长成日里都散发着一股老干部的气质。但学长的摄影技术和后期技术都特别强，经常兼职新闻部的活(笑cry

73 L 楼主 柠檬

果然长的好看的都是优秀的人...

74 L 

我慕了，这都是什么神仙？！

75 L

这真的不是什么校园小说中的男主吗？

76 L 不重要的学姐

果然都是新生啊，这几个神仙学长在你们学长学姐这里简直就是家喻户晓

77 L 楼主 柠檬

学长们太神仙了，bdjw，每年的辩论队都这么神仙吗？

78 L 不重要的学姐

你们在学校再多待一段时间就知道了，每届辩论队都是神仙阵容

79 L 不重要的学姐

光我知道的，毕业的张若昀学长、刘昊然学长、王鸥学姐、鬼鬼学姐、白敬亭学长、魏晨学长，还有现在忙着考研的郎东哲学长，哪个不是大神？

80 L 不重要的学长

不光ls说的这几个，何炅老师和撒贝宁老师大家都知道吧？不会真的有人不认识这两位老吧？

81 L

何老师和撒老师！

82 L

谁能不认识这两位老师！

83 L

何老师和撒老师我吹爆好吧！

84 L 不重要的学长

你们都知道两位老师是神仙，但你们不知道的是，这两位老师就是校辩论队第一届的队员，何老师是第一任队长，撒老师是第二任

85 L 不重要的学长

年年辩论队都是一群神仙

86 L 

学长们神仙归神仙，但为啥都去打辩论了啊

87 L

嘤嘤嘤

88 L

对啊，辩论不就是好听一点的抬杠吗

89 L

就是就是，我有一个朋友就是打辩论的，整天张口闭口就是说我逻辑有问题

90 L 楼主 柠檬

我对辩论不大了解，所以就没去报名辩论协会

91 L 楼主 柠檬

不会吧，辩论真的是这样的吗？

92 L 

辩论就是诡辩，有礼貌的吵架，根本没什么用？

93 L 糖JOJO

不是这样的，你们这是对辩论的误解

94 L 糖JOJO

我报名了辩协，在我心里辩论是一项非常考验逻辑思维的活动，是以讲理为基础的，不是大家说的什么抬杠、吵架

95 L

哟，你谁啊，大家都这么认为的好叭

96 L

就是，你说不是就不是？

97 L

真是搞不懂学长们为什么都喜欢辩论

98 L 糖JOJO

你们这都是没有理由的攻击，一点道理都没有

99 L 糖JOJO

我不跟你们说了

100 L 楼主 柠檬

大家理智交流不要吵架

101 L 

算了，聊什么辩论，神仙学长他不香吗

102 L

我宣布，学长们就是我新的心头好！

103 L

抱走蒲熠星学长，你们继续

104 L

ls，放下蒲学长，饶你一命

105 L

略略略略略

106 L 祖安公主

不喜欢辩论还想抱走我？怕不是想的太美好哦？

107 L 楼主 柠檬

ls，蒲熠星学长！


	11. 番外 星光

没有月的夜晚，星星太亮了。  
他的眼睛太亮了。  
他的喜欢和温柔太过于耀眼，黑夜仿佛亮如白昼。  
人潮拥挤，可那又怎样呢？

这场性爱如果是犯罪的话一定是激情犯罪。

为了这场国际华语辩论邀请赛，全队都全力以赴，每个人的神经都绷到了极致，只为了去年那个他们失之交臂的冠军。

直到主席宣布：“我宣布，本届国际华语辩论邀请赛的冠军，恭喜MG大学辩论队”

喜悦，心酸，一年的执念，一年的坚守，一年的等待，去年的失败，今年的成功，全都融到了庆功酒里，刺激着所有人的神经，点燃了每个人的情绪。

蒲熠星现在脸颊酡红，嘴唇微张，身上还穿着比赛结束后没来得及换下的正装，领带因为太过束缚早就拽的松垮，扣子因为酒精带来的体温上升也解开了领口。这一切都在挑逗着郭文韬的神经。

回到宾馆早已是夜深人静。

郭文韬将蒲熠星的眼镜随意的放在桌上，蒲熠星下意识的拒绝，但被环抱住了，早已点燃的欲望通过紧贴的身体分毫不少的传导了过来。

“关灯”

他就像海上遇到风浪的船，风雨飘摇，如浪般的快感几乎要将他淹没。

郭文韬没有拉窗帘，这是一个没有月的夜，窗外银河倾泻，星星如同钻石般闪耀。  
郭文韬转头望了眼窗外的星星，身下的频率更加剧烈，仿佛想将蒲熠星揉进自己身体里。  
蒲熠星是他的星星。

“文韬，拉…拉窗帘”

蒲熠星不喜欢光，他的习惯是在黑暗里，黑暗掩盖了一切，掩盖了一切欲望与疯狂。

郭文韬没有帮他，他想看清楚他的星星，他此生的挚爱。

看清他绯红的脸，抓紧床单的指尖，因为性事而颤抖的身体。

蒲熠星想要逃离，海浪太大了，他本能的想要逃离。但每一次的试图逃离都会被郭文韬抓回来，他的手被扣在头顶上，继续这一场星光下的游戏。

蒲熠星的本就白皙的肤色在夜色的衬托下变得透明，仿佛你再怎么握紧，都会从指缝间倾斜而下，卧不紧，留不住。

也不知是什么原因，郭文韬发了狠，他从来都是温柔的。他居高临下的看着他的星星，他每一次都重重的抽插，握在蒲熠星腰间的手也不自觉的收紧。

他的星星全身上下都被弄透了，白皙的皮肤变成了粉色。蒲熠星已经没有力气有多余的动作，只能任他折腾，任他将自己折成任何形状。

郭文韬仍不知足，丝毫没有停下的迹象，他不想停下来，。  
他不满足只是和自己的星星肉体相连，他要让星星的灵魂因他战栗，为他欣喜，陪他疯狂。

星河滚烫，你是人间理想。


	12. 集训后的电影

“作业！为什么辩论队还要布置作业？”唐九洲的哀嚎响彻了整个活动室。

齐思钧微笑着安抚他，“在没有比赛的这段时间，为了提高辩论能力训练是必须要有的，那么作业自然就随之而来了。而且这次何老师和撒老师会亲自来盯这次的集训的，这可是千载难逢的机会，你可要好好把握。”

集训就这么来的无声无息，打了唐九洲一个措手不及。突如其来的集训让唐九洲有点不知所措，就连齐思钧后面说的有关集训的说明都没有记住。

“好，我们今天的活动就到这里。九洲，因为你是新生，又刚进队，直接参加集训应该会有些吃力。我跟你的几个学长商量了一下，在全队集训前会对你进行特训。这两天记得把没有课的时间空出来，做好心里准备哦。”

齐思钧说这句话时笑眯眯的，但唐九洲却笑不出来。心里七上八下的，跟学长们一起参加何老师撒老师两位超级大神的集训这事已经让自己有些吃不消了，现在学长们还有对自己进行单独的特训。唐九洲现在只想唱一曲一剪梅，对天大喊∶生活太难，人间太苦。

老话说得好：是福不是祸，是祸躲不过，更何帅气学长n对1在线辅导，怎么看也是一件超级大好事，不是吗？

特训的第一堂课就伴随着秋老虎的威力下开始了。

第一堂课是郭文韬来上的，讲的是辩论比较宏观的概念和如何进行立论。

“在进行辩论赛技巧方面的学习开始之前，我们要先了解一下辩论到底是什么。这一点对于一名辩手来说非常重要。因为我们只有知道辩论是什么，才能真正的认识到辩论对我们来说是一种什么样的存在。”

唐九洲在心里问自己∶辩论对于我来说，到底是什么？这是个从来没有思考过的问题，郭文韬这个问题让唐九洲开始思考辩论之于自己的意义。也许一时间得不到答案，但也没关系，总会有个结果的。

“我们都知道，辩论最早起源于雅典的公民大会，是作为一种表达观点的方法出现的。而表达，是将内心世界的构建转化成语言描述出来的过程，是传递自我内心价值的过程。这也是我们进行辩论的目的。”

“辩论同其他表达观点的方式不同之处在于，辩论的权利归属并不在辩论双方的手上，而是在第三方手上。举个例子吧，就像雅典公民大会，公职人员只有发表意见的权利，而投票权则在500位公民手上；还有就是我们的辩论会，评判的权利在评委而不在与双方的辩手。”

“我明白了，也就是说辩论所要说服的目标并不是对方，而是掌握权利的第三方是吗？”唐九洲问道。

听到这个问题，郭文韬赞许的看了唐九洲一眼，点了点头，“没错，我们的目的就是说服第三方。”

得到学长认可的唐九洲越发的有干劲了，恨不得将郭文韬说的每一个字都记下来。

“接下来要讲的就是跟辩论赛有关的了。立论就是我们学开始第一个学习的内容。”

“立论本质上就是观点，也就是我们刚刚说的辩论的本质——表达观点。只不过"论"这个东西，是我们进行比赛的根基，自然就别普通的观点要多了很多限定的要求。”

“立论三要素就是事实、逻辑、价值。但三者是不能共存的，事实加逻辑就是科学；事实加价值就是信仰；逻辑加价值就是想象。辩论是立足事实，借用逻辑，指向价值的魔术……”

屋外的天气骄阳似火，屋内的集训如火如荼。虽然只有两个人，还是创造出了一种热火朝天的氛围。

忽略在窗外探头探脑的蒲熠星的话，一切都是那么的和谐。

屋子里的两个人早就发现了窗户外那颗毛茸茸的脑袋了，但他们并没有做出任何反应，而是装作没有发现蒲熠星的样子，在屋里用余光瞧着蒲熠星的动作。

看着蒲熠星时不时悄悄探头的样子，郭文韬和唐九洲实在忍不住笑了，朝窗外喊∶“早就发现你了，就别藏了，赶紧进来吧，外边怪热的。”

蒲熠星一脸懊恼，“你们两个故意的吧，早发现我了不出声，就在这等着看我笑话！”

“不是我出的主意”，唐九洲的手摇得飞快，“都是文韬学长不让我喊你的。”

“韬韬！你怎么可以这样，那年杏花微雨，终究是错付了。”蒲熠星掩面佯装哭泣，声音也带上了哭腔，不知情的人瞧见了还以为蒲熠星被对象甩了。哦对，他现在还没对象，男的女的都没有。

郭文韬把手中的讲义卷成卷，敲了一下唐九洲的头，笑骂道∶“好啊，刚刚你不也偷偷笑得很开心，现在甩锅甩得到快。”

大家闹了一会后，郭文韬问蒲熠星∶“对了，阿蒲你过来是来干什么的？”

“差点把正事忘了，来找你看电影的。上周咱俩不是说好了吗，去看《海上钢琴师》重映版，正好今天晚上咱俩都没课，一会吃完饭就去呗。”

“我没问题，九洲今天的特训也结束了，现在就可以走。”郭文韬收拾着刚刚用的讲义，顺便问唐九洲要不要跟着一起去。“九洲，你跟我们一起去吗？”

在两道目光的注视下，唐九洲感觉到一股莫名的压力，学长们看起来怪怪的，还是趁早逃跑比较靠谱。

“我就不去了，我高数作业还没写呢。学长们去看吧，下次有空我再跟学长一起约。”

“好吧，那我跟韬韬就先走了。拜拜九洲。”

“学长再见。”

吃完饭，到电影院时里开场还有半个小时的时间，等待的时间总是过于漫长。

“我们来开一盘王者吧！”

“我没怎么玩过这个，咱们还是玩吃鸡吧。”

“我之前都陪你玩吃鸡了你就不能陪我玩王者荣耀吗？”

满足小朋友的愿望才是最重要的，“那你等我下载一下哦。”

“韬韬，快走！快快快！快走！”

“啊？去哪”

“就是让你快跑！”

“韬韬，跟着我！你吃经济啊！走了！韬韬走了！”

“韬韬，你去商店买个宝石。”

“打他打他！四技能一技能二技能！”

“啥技能？”

“就是哪里亮了点哪里！”

“赢了！韬韬我们赢了！”

“6不6，我评分还比你高呢！”

“666，走吧，电影要开场了。”

电影的最后，1900选择留在Virginian邮轮上，做一名永远的海上钢琴师。

离开电影院，两个人都很沉默。那种极致的自我，极致的孤独，极致的懦弱，仿佛戳中每个人的心。

回去的路上，蒲熠星突然停下了脚步。郭文韬疑惑的回头，看着他。

“文韬，如何我是1900，你会回来找我吗？”

郭文韬抬头看了看天上的星星，望向蒲熠星，“我不会回去找你。”

“蒲熠星，我会陪你留在船上。”

Tbc


End file.
